


A Night At the Opera

by DefyingPopularity



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Dom!Tom Hiddleston, Dom/sub, F/M, Flirting, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefyingPopularity/pseuds/DefyingPopularity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter with Tom Hiddleston at the Metropolitan Opera leads to an evening that Eliza won’t forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night At the Opera

**Author's Note:**

> This was three days in the making for the May 8th edition of SSS on Tumblr. This is my longest one-shot ever, spanned over 14 pages and nearly 8,000 words. I hope everyone enjoys it! ~ DP

An evening at the Metropolitan Opera was just what I wanted after a long week at work. Deadlines, meetings, and article compromises had me completely run down, and all I wanted to do was sit in the box that I couldn’t afford watch the opera, and not have to think about an article idea until Monday. It was a quiet Friday evening for me, and I didn’t want anything to ruin it. It was the season premiere of the Met. How could anything ruin it? I work for _The Ledger_ , one of the tabloid papers of New York, writing articles about anything from diet fads of the Olsen twins to politics. I have to remind myself to never interview Donald Trump again. What an asshole. All over New York, from the Today Show to the late night talk shows with Stephen Colbert, James Corden, and Seth Meyers, all you would see was pictures, tweets, and reblogs of Tom Hiddleston. What he was wearing, his reactions to the questions, and even pictures of how much of a cat person he is when he was playing and cuddling with the snow leopard on James Corden’s show. He had certainly became quite popular since the Marvel movies as Loki, and I had to admit to myself that I enjoyed the films that I had seen him in lately, especially _High Rise_ and _I Saw The Light_. Who knew that a Brit could pull off an American icon?

 So you could imagine my surprise as I sat and read through the program of the opera, I heard his familiar, baritone voice for the first time outside of an interview or a television appearance as me a question.

 “Excuse me, but is this seat taken?”

 I slowly lifted my head, thinking that I was hearing and imagining things. I turned my head and looked up at the 6’2 tower of hunk and charm, my mouth falling open slightly as I tried to find my words to reply. His lips slowly curled into a soft smile as he rested his hand on the back of the chair; it was as if he knew that I was star struck, looking down at me as he waited. I found myself completely enthralled with his tux. He was definitely dressed for the gala that was going to be held after the performance, which I wasn’t invited to, wearing a long tux jacket with coat tails, white dress shirt and vest with a while bow tie, and matching black pants for the jacket. _Damn, he cleans up so well_ , I thought while I stared a bit longer, loving the slight goatee he had. Finally, I closed my mouth and cleared my throat, shaking my head slightly. “No, not at all,” I replied, expecting that he was going to thank me and remove the chair to sit with his date. Instead, he thanked me and moved around, taking his seat beside me. My heart began pounding in my chest while he sat beside me and I tried not to stare, going back to looking at my program, even though I wasn’t reading.

 “Is this your first time at the opera,” he asked, looking at his own program while I looked at mine.

 “Just the first one and probably only one for this season,” I replied, glancing at him before going back to my program. “I maxed out my credit card just getting this ticket when they went on sale. What about you?”

 “I’m returning to London tomorrow afternoon after a long press tour and scheduled appearances, where I’ll make a few more appearances and do some radio interviews before I take a much deserved and needed break. I just wanted to relax for a bit before the flight.”

 “The Met is the best place for that,” I said with a soft smile, closing my program and setting it aside, sitting back in my sit while I waited for the opera to begin.

 “Unfortunately, I do have to attend the opening night gala after the performance, but it will be nice to go to bed and have to wake up, knowing I’ll be getting on a plane for London. It’s been months since I’ve been home. I miss it.”

 “I understand completely. I can’t stand being away from the city for two days. I can’t imagine what you went through; you were away from London for almost a year.”

 “I will admit that the time that I spent in Hawaii and Vietnam was wonderful. They are such beautiful places to visit. You should go some time if you ever get the chance.”

 I nodded. “Next vacation I plan, if I ever get one, I will definitely plan for one of those places.” I had wondered why he was being so open around me. I didn’t think he would speak to me if he knew I was a journalist. I glanced over my shoulder and just a few feet away was the man I recognized as his publicist, Luke Windsor, who smiled and gave me a slight nod. I turned my gaze back around, realizing something. “You know that I’m a columnist for _The Ledger_ ,” I said bluntly while the orchestra began to tune and warm up, keeping my eyes forward.

 “It’s Luke’s job to know who I will be around when I’m out for the evening. It’s also his job to know that you’re off duty and everything that we have just talked about is completely off the record.”

 “Well, it’s a good thing that I wasn’t planning on working this weekend,” I replied with a soft smile, turning to him and meeting his eyes with mine. I moved my hand and held it out for him to take. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Hiddleston. I love your work, and I hope that you enjoy the opera.”

 “It’s nice to meet you also, Mrs. …?”

 “It’s Miss, and my name is Eliza. Eliza Goode.”

 He took my hand, shaking it gently before turning it, gently grasping my fingers as he brought my hand to his lips, lightly kissing my knuckles. A true gentleman and a true Brit, I thought as I smiled at him, slowly withdrawing my hand from his. “It’s nice to meet you, Miss Goode,” he replied as the lights went down. “Enjoy the opera.” 

* * *

 

 It was the first intermission of _La Boheme_ , the opera that was the season opener, and my favorite. Together, Tom and I sat and watched the love story of Rodolfo and Mimi unfolded before our eyes, and the French Revolution set to begin at the end of the second act. Once the lights came up for the intermission, I stood and smoothed out my long black gown, stretching a little. He stood up as well, turning around to see Luke stepping out of the box to give us some privacy. He was so much taller than me; I stood at 5’7 (5’9 in my stilettos) and I tucked a loose strand of my hair back behind my ear, suddenly feeling nervous. I wasn’t sure to flirt, to sit back down, or to scream at the top of my lungs that I was standing by and watching the opera with Tom Hiddleston. “I have to say that for a journalist, I’m surprised that you’re not inquiring more about me,” he said, offering his arm to me so we could walk around and stretch our legs before the long intermission was over. I graciously took his arm and we left the box, walking towards the upper lobby for a drink and a break in the restroom line.

 “I believe that I said over an hour ago that I wasn’t planning on working this weekend, and anything you say to me would be off the record anyway,” I said with a slight smile, glancing up at him. “I usually stay true to my word.”

 “Aw, come on. I have to let you have a little bit of fun. Ask me anything you want,” he said with a smirk. I looked up at him as we stopped in a lobby. He was actually flirting with me? What was wrong with him? “First, before you ask me anything you want, let’s get a drink. What would you like? It’s on me and Luke.”

 “Um…I’ll have a glass of wine.”

 “Perfect. Hmm, you look like a moscato type of girl. Luke, a moscato for Miss Goode and I’ll have my usual.”

 “All right, Tom,” Luke replied, heading for the bar. “A glass of wine for the lady and a Jameson on the rocks, please.”

 “Ah, so it’s true,” I said while Tom escorted me to a standing table, allowing me to let go of his arm. “Jameson is your go-to drink.”

 “You are correct, and you have been reading up on me,” he replied, smiling at me. “Although, I do enjoy a glass of champagne once in a while. I’m sure I will have plenty at the gala this evening. Speaking of which…are you attending?”

 “Oh, no, I won’t be attending the gala. I’m a lowly columnist. I haven’t become very popular yet. I couldn’t get my name on the list even if I tried.”

 “That’s unfortunate. I was hoping to escort you.”

 I blushed. For the first time since high school, I actually blushed. I know I did because when I looked down, I heard his faint laughter, and he knew that he had gotten to me. “We’re getting off track,” I said with a soft smile while Luke brought us our drinks, then left the table. “Let’s get this non-interview out of the way, shall we?”

 “By all means,” he said, picking up his glass and sipping at the whiskey. “What would you like to ask me first?”

 “Well, let’s see…you attended Eton and Cambridge, and you are very well versed in Shakespeare. Was acting professionally ever not a career choice for you?”

 “Not at all. I’ve always loved acting, and while I did play rugby at Cambridge and was quite good at it, acting was more important.”

 “From what I’ve seen of your work, you were quite young when you started acting. You’re what…34?”

 He laughed. “Now who’s flirting? No, I’m 35. My first major role was Loki in the _Thor_ movies, as I’m sure you know, but my first role ever outside of the stage was in _Nicholas Nickleby_. It was a small role, but an enjoyable one. It got my name out there.”

 “How long ago was that,” I asked, sipping at my glass of wine.

 “Oh, gosh, um…wow, about fifteen years ago. 2001 was when it was released.”

 “It’s hard to believe you’ve been acting for that long. I know that you’ve done some television series also prior to Thor.”

 “Yes, _Return To Cranford_ , _Suburban Shootout_ , and _Wallander_ to name a few. _Wallander_ was where I met Kenneth Branaugh, who is such an amazing actor and director. I loved working with him while he was directing Thor.”

 “I loved him as Olivier in _My Week with Marilyn_. That was such a great movie.”

 “Ah, Eddie was great in that movie, and so was Michelle.”

 “Are you friends with Eddie Redmayne?”

 “Yes, we talk when we get the chance. Have you seen _The Danish Girl_ yet?”

 “No, I haven’t, but I’ve heard good things. When I’m not writing an article for _The Ledger_ , I’m usually at home trying not to think about work and trying to get tickets to _Hamilton_.”

 “Those are sold out until 2017,” he exclaimed with a laugh, taking another drink from his glass.

 “But I can still try,” I said, laughing with him. I looked at him while we laughed together and drank, feeling a bit more relaxed around him. He was actually really sweet, and kind. It made me wonder how he was in bed. I shook my head at the thought, taking another drink of my wine. “So, you have become quite popular, especially since _Avengers_ came out and you reprised your role as Loki.”

 “Again, that was a wonderful experience, and everyone in the cast was wonderful.”

 “Is the whole text chain thing true?”

 “Yep, every word. We did it while filming _Avengers_ and while we were filming _Skull Island_.”

 “Speaking of _Skull Island_ …got anything new that you can tell me about it?”

 “Nope, sorry. I can’t spill anything about _Skull Island_ just yet.” He tilted his glass back and polished off the Jameson on the rocks, and I hadn’t made it halfway through my wine yet. “But when I do, you’ll be the first to get an exclusive here in the States.”

 “Oh, come on, you can’t promise me something like that. People will be all over you for that.”

 “I promise you will be the first one here in the States to get the scoop on _Skull Island_. I’m going to make sure that Luke handles it.”

 “All right. I might have to hold you to your word, Mr. Hiddleston,” I said with a soft laugh, taking another drink of my wine. I glanced over at the line for the restroom, noticing that it was down considerably. “Excuse me for a moment. I’ll be right back.”

 “Take your time. I think we have about ten minutes before Act Three begins.”

 I nodded and smiled softly, taking my clutch purse and heading for the restroom, passing through the powder room on my way. I used the restroom quickly and went to the sink, washing my hands and checking over my appearance in the mirror when I was approached by a young woman, who was reapplying her makeup. She was about my age and height, and I recognized her as one of the many social climbers of the city. There was usually a new article about her every week on _Page Six_. “Well, I do have to say that you and Tom looked pretty cozy over your drinks,” she said, powdering her nose. “How long have you two been together?”

 “Oh, we’re not dating,” I replied, drying my hands before reaching into my purse, checking my phone. “We only just met tonight. I’m a columnist for _The Ledger_.”

 “Ah…well, this doesn’t seem to be an appropriate place to conduct an interview.”

 “It’s not, and I’m off the clock, just trying to enjoy my evening at the opera, and so is he, so I suggest you leave him alone.”

 “Hmm,” she scoffed, putting her compact away and washing her hands. “Well, you won’t have any control over that at the gala, will you? There’s no way you’re on the list for it.”

 “And how do you know that he is?”

 “Because he’s Tom Hiddleston, and he’s the hottest thing out there right now. I’d love to get him to come home with me for the night.”

 “I’m telling you, don’t even try it,” I said, heading for the door. “He just wants to attend the gala, make an appearance, and head back to the hotel for a good night’s sleep before he returns to London tomorrow. Lay off of him.”

 I left the restroom, actually angry at the socialite for even wanting to try and get into Tom’s pants. All right, I’ll admit that I wanted the same thing that she did, but I wasn’t going to see him again until the exclusive-that-will-never-happen on _Skull Island_ , so why should I put myself out there? When I returned to the lobby, the lights flashed to signal the five minute warning before the start of Act Three. I sighed a little, slipping my phone back into my clutch purse before returning to the table, polishing off my glass of wine.

 “Hey,” Tom said gently, looking over at me. He had remained at the table while I was in the restroom. “You okay?”

 “Yeah, I’m all right. I just had to deal with one of your fangirls in the restroom. Wanted an introduction and I told her no. I figured you didn’t need a mob of women after you.”

 He smiled a little. “Thank you for that. You didn’t have to.”

 “I know. We better go back before the opera begins again.”

 He smiled again and offered his arm to me. I took and we walked back into our box together. “I think the next intermission, we’ll stay in the box and talk some more. How does that sound?”

 “That sounds great,” I replied, stepping into the box first, turning around behind us, noticing Luke wasn’t there. “Where’s Luke?”

 “Oh, opera isn’t really his thing. He went to set up my red carpet walk up for the gala. I think he would rather do that anyway than listen to Puccini.”

 I nodded in understanding and took my seat just as the lights were dimming again. The orchestra began to play as Tom took his seat, leaning over and whispering into my ear. “You don’t have anything to worry about, Miss Goode. If I get the chance, it would be you I would take back to my hotel tonight.”

 I gasped quietly and blushed fervently in the dark, finding myself quickly crossing my legs as I tried to fight my arousal back. Keep this professional, I thought, taking a deep breath and releasing it quietly. However, I could feel his playful smirk burning right through me as he gauged my reaction before we turned our attentions back to the opera, although that wasn’t where my mind was. 

* * *

 

 At the end of the third act, the lights came back up and Luke still hadn’t returned to the box. I had calmed myself down and breathed slowly, glancing out at the stage again while Tom leaned back against his seat, observing me. “You’re so tense. Do I make you that nervous?”

 “No, not at all. It’s just…a little fast, don’t you think?”

“What is?”

 “Let’s see…there’s you, hitting on me and wanting me to come back to your hotel room. I can only imagine what you could do to your girls that you hook up with.”

 “Oh, really?”

 “You’re a very dominant male; I know that you have noticed it. That’s why women flock to you, especially since _The Night Manager_ premiered here in the States.”

 “Ah, so you have seen that also?”

 “To be quite honest, I have and I absolutely loved it. Aside from the Hank Williams biopic, I think that _The Night Manager_ is your best work yet. But…I will say that I’m glad you’re denying the Bond rumors.”

 “Oh? Why is that?”

 “I don’t think women could handle you has Bond. Personally, I could barely handle you as Pine. Can you imagine what you would be like as Bond?”

 He chuckled. “I can, and I personally don’t like what could come of it. If I opted to take on the Bond role, I think my career would be over. No more Loki, no more novel adaptations…I don’t like talking about it, let alone thinking about it.”

 “I don’t blame you. You’re only 35; you have your whole career ahead of you.”

 He nodded slightly, sitting up some. “You’re very opinionated.”

 “I’m a journalist. I have to be,” I said with a soft smile, glancing over at him. He smiled back at me before turning his head slightly, seeing Luke had returned. He leaned back as Luke approached him, whispering in his ear. Tom smiled slightly and nodded, thanking him and Luke disappeared again, leaving the box. “What was that all about?”

 “Oh, nothing. He was just letting me know that everything was ready for the gala. It’s hard to believe that in fifteen minutes, the fourth act will begin, the opera will be finished and the gala will begin.”

 “Yeah…I suppose we better get to the intimate part of the non-interview. What do you look for in a woman?”

 He chuckled, turning his body and looking at me. “Well, they have to be intelligent, charming, beautiful, and love theater or at least share a few other common interests of mine. However, I’m so busy; I don’t have time for a relationship.”

 “Do you want to be in a relationship?”

 “Once things settle down, I would like to be.”

 “So…those nights out with Elizabeth Olsen, those weren’t dates?”

 “Oh, God, no,” he said with a soft laugh, shaking his head. “Everyone assumed that we were dating, especially since she came to London to visit me after we wrapped on _I Saw The Light_. We’re just friends.”

 “Well, you can’t deny that you’re a huge flirt.”

 “And I don’t apologize for that. The fact that I got to see you squirm just before the third act started at the thought of me suggesting that you come back to the hotel with me was satisfaction in and of itself.” He leaned over, whispering in my ear. “I’m sure that throughout the entire third act, you couldn’t keep your mind off of me as you wondered what I could do to you to make you come multiple times. And believe me, Eliza; I would love to find out.”

 I shuddered, my hand gripping the armrest slightly as I kept my gaze to the stage. I refused to look at him. I knew that if I did, I would come completely undone and beg him to skip the gala. Unfortunately, I knew that we wouldn’t be able to sneak away for a brief intimate moment. He would be all over the tabloid sites and papers before the morning, along with me being slut-shamed for hooking up with a celebrity to advance my career. “I’m sad that I can’t go to the gala with you,” I said softly, being honest. I hated the fact that we wouldn’t spend any more time together than what we currently had in front of us. “I would like to get to know you better, and possibly become friends.”

 “Hmm. I’d enjoy that. It’s a good thing that it will happen.”

 “I – what…what are you talking about?”

 “Luke just informed me that you somehow made it onto the list for the opening night gala after the performance. A small dinner, dancing, and drinks, as well as mingling with some other celebrities and high-profile people from here in New York. You will be at my table with me.”

 I turned my body, looking at him while he was smiling at me. He slowly lifted his hand, tucking my hair back behind my ear again. “You did that for me?”

 “Of course I did. If you paid so much for this ticket to sit in this box and enjoy the opera, you should be allowed to attend the gala.”

 “How can I ever repay you?”

 “Just spend the evening with me, as a friend, and whatever happens…happens. And enjoy yourself while you’re at the gala.”

 I smiled, barely noticing that the lights had begun to go down once again as I found myself staring into Tom’s blue eyes. “You are so gorgeous,” I murmured, pulling back a little. He chuckled, his hand gliding down my arm and to my hand.

 “So is that a yes?”

 I smiled. “Yes.” 

* * *

 

 Once the opera was finished and the curtain call had concluded, Tom and I stood up and left the box and began our descent down to the main lobby of The Met. Throughout the remainder of the opera, Tom held my hand gently and stroked the top of it with his thumb. It made my heart flutter just being near him, and now with having the non-interview and intimate questions out of the way, we could really enjoy ourselves. Luke met us after the opera and escorted me into the gala while Tom did the red carpet walk, stopping for photographs and interviews. I really wanted to skip the gala and spend some time with Tom alone and away from prying eyes, but I knew that I wouldn’t be that lucky, at least not for a few hours. Luke gave me the rundown of the evening as he handed me a glass of champagne, walking me to the table where we would be sitting. “I’ll wave him along as quickly as possible. I don’t want him to stay too late at the gala, but I’ll be leaving as soon as he’s inside. At least one of us has to get a good night’s sleep before the flight tomorrow.”

 “I’ll try to not keep him out too late,” I replied, sitting down as he pulled the chair out for me. “I’m going to assume that you’ll be sending a car for him?”

 “Yes, there will be a car sent to pick you both up. He insisted on making sure that you got home safely. He’s a gentleman like that.”

 “What time will the car be here?”

 “It will be sitting outside the main entrance whenever you’re ready to leave. Now, I have to go and make sure that he’s not completely mobbed. Stay here and enjoy yourself.”

 I gave him a slight nod and sat back, sipping at my glass of champagne. There was going to be dinner, dancing, and drinking. And I was with Tom. What could have been better than that? As it turned out, the gala was full of celebrities that I had seen in movies, and the socialites who had planned and invited their friends. Just as Tom had entered the gala with Luke, the dinners were brought out and while I was famished, I waited for him to join our table. He snuck up on me, his hand gliding over my back as he pulled out the chair beside me, taking his seat and sipping at his champagne. “You didn’t have to wait for me to eat,” he said, picking up his fork and taking a bite from his plate. I followed suit, taking a small bite.

 “I wanted to. I didn’t want you to eat alone.”

 He smiled softly and while we ate and talked quietly, his hand moved to my leg, slowly gliding up and down my thigh as he felt it against the fabric of my gown. Three glasses of champagne each and a finished dinner later, we were sitting closer and whispering to each other, flirting back and forth. “I have to say that your green eyes are what pulled me in when I saw you tonight,” he whispered and I laughed softly, my hand running up and down his arm, feeling his toned muscles through his tux. “They were so vibrant and hypnotic, I couldn’t resist.”

 “I’m not going to lie, Tom…I am dying to get out of here and see your hotel room,” I replied into his ear, the music from the deejay starting to become louder as the guests of the gala started dancing. “But I know with you being a huge celebrity, you have to stay a while and mingle. I’m keeping you from that, and I feel guilty.”

 “Well, you shouldn’t, because right now…you’re the only woman who is catching my eye and my interest.”

 I laughed softly, picking up my champagne glass and taking a drink. He smiled at me, tucking my hair back behind my ear. “Would you like to ask any questions about me? We’ve been talking about you all night.”

 “I only have one question. Would you like to dance?”

 “I would love to,” I replied with a soft smile. He smiled and stood up, offering his hand to me. I gently placed my hand in his and stood up, walking with him as he led me to the dance floor. The song was fast and we danced together, hardly letting go of each other’s hand. He spun me around and pulled me to him, his other hand gliding around my waist as he took the lead, holding me close while we danced. I knew that we were being watched, and were probably going up on Instagram and Snapchat as we danced, but he didn’t seem to mind. To be honest, I didn’t mind either. The tempo slowed and we continued to dance, my cheek resting against his.

 “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered into my ear, his hand gliding up and down my back. “Tell me about you. What do you like?”

 “Well, I like you. Isn’t that enough?”

 “No,” he said with a soft laugh. “I want to know about you, Miss Goode. I already know a few things; you’re 28, and you have worked for The Ledger for three years after you graduated from NYU. You’re a supporter of the arts and you love theater. But tell me…what you like.”

 I knew he wasn’t beating around the bush now. Luke had done his research on me on the stuff that he could have found just by being on public record. He wanted to know what I liked sexually. “Hmm, so you want to know my kinks?”

 “Yes. I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

 “Mm, that sounds like a lovely negotiation. Well, let’s see. I love oral, giving and receiving…biting, play fighting, being held down…and I can come multiple times, slow pace or hard. How does that sound?”

 He groaned softly into my ear as he listened to my desires, his long fingers gently gripping my waist as we swayed back and forth. I could feel him stirring against me and I had to bite back a moan. Everything that I had seen on Tumblr on the theories about him being well endowed were coming true, and I was dying to see more of him. “Biting is a wonderful thing, and I love oral also. But I’m very much a Dom when it comes to the bedroom. If we do this, are you sure you’re going to be able to handle that - me being in charge?”

 “I’m always up to try new things, Tom. I’ve never had a Dom before. My last boyfriend…he was a bit of a submissive. He wasn’t really into the whole “being in charge in bed” thing. It made coming for him really hard.”

 “Mm…tell me, Eliza…how long has it been since your last orgasm?”

 “Are you talking about from a man or from a battery operated boyfriend?”

 “Ah, so you’re into those also?”

 I laughed a little. “You didn’t specify.”

 “Hmm…give me the juicy details on both.”

 “Mm…from a man, it’s been about six months, and from my little bullet that I have beside my bed, about three months.”

 “What about a vibrator? When was the last time one of those made you come?”

 “Oh, let’s see…about a year ago. My last boyfriend made me get rid of it because he felt intimidated.”

 “The same man who didn’t like being in charge in bed? That’s no surprise. Any man who is intimidated by a little bit of rubber, plastic, and some batteries isn’t a man at all. Those things are there when your man can’t be there. Or…to help out with spicing up the bedroom.”

 “Are you saying that you would lay in bed with your girlfriend and watch them as they masturbated with a vibrator or dildo?”

 “I love watching a woman in bed when they’re alone with a toy or with their hands. I love seeing what they do, hearing them moan and pant like they’re in heat. I’d even help them if they allowed me to.”

 As he spoke into my ear about what his fantasies and kinks were, I felt my legs turn into Jell-O and buckle slightly, becoming more turned on than ever. I knew that my thong had to be soaked from how wet I was. I had a feeling that Tom would enjoy removing that from my body, along with my gown. He felt me buckle a little and he held me against him, smiling against my earlobe. I was ready to go, ready to get out of the gala and to his car that was waiting of him outside and make out with him throughout the drive to the hotel, teasing each other before we even got to the bedroom.

 “You’re warm…are you ready to get out of here?”

 “Yes.”

 “Let’s go.”

 He pulled away and wrapped his arm around my waist as we returned to the table, polishing off the champagne and picking up my clutch purse, handing it to me. We left the gala and headed for the car, both of us breathing a little fast than normal, but after the dancing and the dirty talk/flirting, how could anyone not be breathing hard? 

* * *

 

 In the car, we could hardly keep our hands off of each other. No groping involved; just touching, feeling what each other’s skin felt like. He didn’t dare kiss me yet, even though I know that he wanted to. I wanted him to, and I wanted to kiss him, but I also didn’t want to make the first move. When we arrived at the hotel, the car pulled around to the back entrance so he could make his way in without being noticed and take the service elevator up to the penthouse suites of the hotel. He helped me out of the car and walked inside with me, holding me against him as if he were afraid of losing me. It felt nice to actually be cared for, even though I knew that this was going to be an amazing and much needed one-night-stand. He pressed the button for the service elevator, and as the doors open, I stepped inside first, followed by him. He pressed the button he needed, and as the doors closed, we went for it.

 He beat me to the first kiss, his lips touching mine ever so softly while he cupped my face is his slightly calloused but soft hands. I returned the kiss with the same amount of softness as he showed me, then he pressed me to the wall and his kiss became deeper. His hands moved down my arms as I moved my tongue into his mouth, moaning lightly while I untied his bowtie and left it around the collar, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his shirt. He growled a little, grabbing my ass and lifting the skirt of my gown, settling between my legs and wrapping them around his waist while he began to grind against me. I moaned again, pulling back for air while he kissed my neck, biting one of my most sensitive spots and causing me to moan louder. He smirked, repeating his movements and pinning my arms above my head. “I cannot wait to get you into my room,” he murmured against my skin, his kisses and bites trailing down to my shoulder. “Oh, the things that we’re going to do tonight…I’ll make sure that I ruin you for any other man that crosses your path.”

 “You are talking a big game, Mr. Hiddleston,” I replied, panting softly while I held onto him, rubbing myself against him. “I hope that you’re able to keep up with me.”

 “Oh, believe me, darling…I will,” he smirked, putting me down as the elevator slowed and came to a stop at the top floor the hotel. “This is our stop. Are you ready?”

 I nodded and fixed my gown as the doors opened, taking his hand. We stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall, stopping at one of the penthouse suites. He slipped his hand into his pocket, took the key card out and slipped it into the door, hearing the lock unlatch. He opened the door and ushered me inside, putting the “Do Not Disturb” sign on the knob before closing the door and locking it. I stepped fully inside the suite, seeing in the dark that there was a living quarters and the bedroom was off in another part of the room. He came up behind me and picked me up, causing me to gasp and grab ahold of him. He smiled and kissed me, walking me into the bedroom. I kissed him back, moaning softly as he put me down by the bed, taking a few steps back.

 “Strip.”

 “What?”

 “Strip for me. Now. And don’t make me ask again.”

 My breath caught into my chest at the command, but I nodded, starting with my stilettos. I leaned down and slipped them off, coming to my natural height as I tossed them aside. I reached back and slowly unzipped my gown, removing the straps first while I kept my eyes on him, letting the gown drop to the floor before I stepped out of it. There I was, exposed for him to see, in my black bra and thong, bringing my arms over my stomach to cover my curves. He cleared his throat, looking at me, and I dropped my arms, standing there with them at my sides. The last thing I did was take my hair down from the up-do that I had done myself, shaking it out some. He came around once I was finished, kicking my gown and shoes off to the side before circling around me, taking all of me in, his hand gliding over the small of my back and to my ass, making me gasp softly. He came back to the front and stood before me, giving me my next command.

 “Now…carefully, remove my shirt and jacket, since you began the work in the elevator.”

 “Anything else?”

 “No. Just those.”

 I nodded and slowly pushed his jacket off of his shoulders, making sure it remained in my hands before I laid it beside my clothes, then I turned my attention to his shirt, my fingers quickly and delicately working on the buttons. As I opened the shirt, everything that I imagined and seen as far as what Tom’s body looked like without a shirt on suddenly came true. I licked my lips, wanting to go down onto my knees right then just for his pants. He noticed my look and made a ‘tsk, tsk’ noise and he placed his finger beneath my chin, drawing my gaze back up to him.

 “You’re doing very well. But you’ll have to earn my cock in your mouth, sweetheart. Now, get on the bed, and spread your legs, knees bent.”

 I moved and nodded, a quiet “Yes, sir,” escaping my lips as I sat down on the bed, then moved back to where he wanted me. The response from me made him moan quietly, as well as my position on the bed. He crawled between my legs and moved, hovering above me. He leaned down and gave me a kiss, and then he trailed his kisses down my chest and to my stomach, circling around my hips and thighs like a hungry lion. He playfully bit my thighs and hips, glancing up at me while I tried not squirm.

 “You said that you liked giving and receiving,” he asked with a smirk, biting my thigh again.

 “Yes, sir,” I moaned quietly, closing my eyes as I panted quietly in anticipation, licking my lips.

 “You will only be allowed to come when I say so. Do you understand?”

 “Yes, sir.”

 After my response, he leaned down, removed my thong, and began to devour me, his arms snaking around my legs and pulling me closer to him. I gasped and moaned as his tongue and lips worked me over. He was right; he was going to ruin me for any other man that crossed my path after this. I closed my eyes, laying there and enjoying the feel of his face against my sex, my hands moving to his head. I gently gasped at his hair before moving my hands down to his shoulders and neck, massaging him gently. He groaned in response and moved his tongue in and out of my folds, causing me to arch to him and moan his name. “Fuck, Tom, you’re amazing,” I moaned and he smirked, moving his tongue a bit faster and suckling a bit harder. “Shit,” I moaned, my hands moving back to his hair, gripping it as I felt my orgasm approaching fast. “Tom…Tom, please…I’m about to come,” I moaned, panting harder as he suckled harder than before. After I said that I was going to come, he pulled back, glancing up at me.

 “Come,” he growled, then went back to work, suckling and licking my clit harder and faster. I moaned and panted, crying out his name as I arched off the bed and came into his mouth. He groaned and lapped gently, cleaning me off and drinking me down. My body convulsed wildly as he wrapped his arms around my hips, kissing my skin softly until I came down from the orgasm, my breathing slowing down considerably. “Are you all right? Ready for more?”

 “Oh…I’m doing great, sir. I’m ready for more.”

 He smiled and sat up, unbuckling his belt and unzipped his pants, kicking them off. I looked him over and panted, licking my lips again. He chuckled, moving closer and lifting my hips, taking his cock and teasing my entrance. “I promise…before I’m finished…you will have my cock in your mouth. Come to your heart’s content, sweetheart,” he smirked, slowly pushing into me and moaning. I moaned with him, gripping his arms, feeling him move in and out of me. My mind was racing at the thought of him taking me, and I couldn’t believe that it was happening, and it felt so good to feel this wanted and filled for the first time in a long time. He took hold of my wrists and pinned me down to the bed, moving faster and causing me to moan loudly and come. He smirked, slowing down and pushing deeper into me, always starting slow before gaining speed and making me come again. This carried on for what seemed like hours before he rolled us, allowing me to have control. “Ride me, sweetheart.” I could only moan in response as I began to rock my hips back and forth, feeling him slide in deeper and deeper, hitting my g-spot. “God…you feel good,” he moaned, panting softly as I gained speed, planting my hands on his chest for balance, moaning his name. “Are you enjoying this?”

 “Yes…oh, yes, Tom…”

 “Are you going to make yourself come while riding me?”

 “Yeah…”

 “Good, because when you do, I’m going to pull out, push you down to the bed and fuck your mouth until I come.”

 I moaned and bounced up and down, clawing his chest gently. I didn’t want to come, but it was coming, and I wanted to suck him off so badly. “God…”

 “Come on, baby…come on…come on my cock…”

 That was it. That was the final straw for me. I screamed and came, having the biggest and my final orgasm because of his command. He sat up and held me against him as I convulsed, panting against his neck. “God, I don’t want this night to end…”

 “I know you don’t. I don’t either. But all good things must come to an end. Now, I believe that I have to fuck that precious mouth of yours.”

 I smiled and slowly moved off of him, sitting up on my knees on the bed as he stood up, towering above me. He gently grabbed my hair and pulled me to his cock, and I took him in my mouth, flicking him gently with my tongue. He moaned and gripped my hair, holding me still as he gently fucked my mouth, being careful not to hurt me. He moved faster and I relaxed my jaw, my tongue curving around him on the underside of his cock. He moaned and panted, moving faster and he grunted. With one final thrust into my mouth, he came and I moaned, swallowing every bit. He moaned while he watched me, gently letting go of my hair, petting it back as I slowly pulled away, wiping my mouth with my finger as I moved, and laying down on the bed. He smiled and lied down with me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close.

 “You have probably ruined me for any future man I’ll ever have.”

 “Good. I did my job then,” he said with a soft laugh, stroking my hair. “Eliza?”

 “Hmm?”

 “When I come back to New York, can I see you? Have dinner with you?”

 I smiled softly, closing my eyes. “I would really like that,” I said softly with a yawn. “I’m sure you and Luke can find my email. Let me know when you’re going to be in town.”

 “Perfect. Rest now. I’ll wake you when I get up.”

 I nodded softly, already drifting off into dreamland. Tom held me and slept with me throughout the night, never leaving my side. 

* * *

 

 By the time Monday rolled around, I was already in trouble from my editor by the snapchats and videos that had gone up and went viral of Tom talking and dancing with me, and not recording my interview with him. I had to explain that we didn’t do anything except become friends and that nothing else happened, although the other tabloids thought differently. Not only that, but I also had to explain that I didn’t have permission from Tom and Luke to conduct an interview. He let me off with a warning and I returned to my desk, where a couple of my female coworkers were fawning over something. “Eliza,” one of them called, pulling me over as the others parted, revealing a gorgeous bouquet with a card and an envelope for me. “These just came for you.”

 I sat down and opened the card, reading it to myself and being careful not to show it to anyone.

  _I had a great time Friday night. Thanks for being a wonderful escort and conversationalist. See you soon. — TWH_

 I smiled to myself, and then I looked at the envelope. I picked it up and opened it quickly, gasping to myself. Tom had given me season tickets for the remainder of this season and for the whole next season at the Met, two tickets for each show. I smiled and held them close to my chest, never forgetting that night at the opera, or Tom, grateful that I had met him and he was now my friend. Would it expand into something more? I didn’t know, and I didn’t want to know. All we wanted to do was sit and enjoy the ride.


End file.
